Electronic devices, such as smartphones, tablets, and smart televisions (TVs), can access digital content and receive data, such as streaming media, from data networks (such as the Internet). Streaming media refers to a service in which media content can be provided to an end user (upon request) over a telephone line, a cable, the Internet, and so forth. For example, a user can view a movie without having to leave their residence by requesting the movie via an electronic device and viewing the movie as it is streamed over the Internet. In another example, users can access various types of educational content, such as video lectures, without having to physically attend a school or an educational institution.
As the number of electronic devices continues to increase, media content generation and delivery can similarly increase. With an increase in the use of electronic devices to access streaming media, content providers or network providers can distribute contextually-relevant material to viewers that are consuming streaming media. For example, local broadcasters can integrate contextually-relevant advertisements and interactive content with streaming media.